


Peace Through the Thunder

by backtothestart02



Series: Roll Credits [28]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5.05, 5x05, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Smut, saving the flash reaps its own rewards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: Post 5x05 - Barry and Iris make use of their alone time before Nora returns to the loft.*Written for Day 3 of 25 Days of Westallen Fanfiction





	Peace Through the Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 3 of my 25 Days of Westallen Fanfiction event. Enjoy!
> 
> *Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

The loft was quiet when they got inside, but instead of resigned sadness or tears rolling down Iris’ cheeks, Barry saw the hint of a smile spreading. He could hardly contain his excitement for her.

“So, you and Nora are good now, huh?” He asked, tangling his fingers with hers.

“Hmm?” She turned to face him, her mind clearly somewhere else. Then it dawned on her what he was referring to. “Oh, you saw us.”

He nodded and smiled.

“I wondered where you’d disappeared to.”

“I wanted you two to have your moment.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not like we’re best friends now or anything, but-”

“It’s a start,” he finished for her.

“Yeah,” she said, smiling warmly, her face absolutely glowing. “She doesn’t hate me anymore.”

He pulled her into his arms and settled his clasped hands on the small of her back.

“Yeah, I gathered that from the announcement that she was going to come back to stay with us.”

Iris bit her bottom lip.

“Yeah, I’m...I couldn’t be happier.” Her eyes sparkled.

“I’m happy for both of you. My girls getting along...there’s nothing I’d want more.”

She seemed to pick up on something from the tone of his voice.

“But?” She tilted her head to the side, looking at him inquisitively.

Without warning, he pulled her flush up against him, and when he spoke again, his voice was lower and husky.

“You threw yourself off a building to save me, Iris.”

She felt a shiver rip down her spine as his thumb moved down her back excruciatingly slowly.

“I’m still feeling the adrenaline from it, and I bet anything you are too.”

She fought to catch her breath.

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying...” He lowered his head to whisper into her ear. “We should make the most of the time we have before Nora shows up.”

The heat in his eyes when he pulled back to look at her made her melt.

“Bar-“

He kissed her hard, cutting her off. His thumb ran along her jaw while his other hand curved around the back of her neck, his fingertips sinking into her hair.

“If I don’t have you right now, Iris, I think I might go crazy.”

She met his eyes, a fire blazing in her eyes now too. A mischievous smirk slowly appeared on her lips.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

They came together in a rush of lips and tongue, bodies melding together, hands everywhere, clothes quickly disappearing. It was as if they were parched, thirsting for only what each other could give, and desperate to obtain every drop of it before they could be interrupted.

“W-Wait,” she gasped, breaking free of his lips. He held her tight though, not allowing her mouth to get too far out of reach.

“What is it?” he rasped. “I thought you didn’t want to wait.”

“We can’t do this down here,” she said, swallowing hard.

He pulled back just enough so he could look into her eyes.

“Why not?”

She flushed, his forgetfulness turning her on even more.

“Because Nora will probably be here any minute,” she reminded him. “Let’s not traumatize her.”

He smiled slowly, leaning down to kiss her again.

“Why not?” he asked again. “She’s gone her entire life without being traumatized by our making out.” His kisses grew more heated, and she wondered if part of the reason was so she wouldn’t dwell on his fate. It was working. “We should make up for lost time.”

“Barry,” she practically purred, melting at his touch. “Please?”

“Oh, wow, begging already?” he murmured, lowering his lips to her neck just below her ear. His lips were soft and sweet at first, but then he started to nibble at her skin, and she had to clutch his shoulders to maintain control.

His hand slipped down to between her legs where he felt her wet even through the fabric of her pants. Now his breath hitched.

“Iris.”

“Upstairs, Barry,” she demanded, pulling him towards her, pushing herself up onto her tiptoes so she was flush up against him. “Upstairs right now.”

She didn’t move and, in a second, they were in their bedroom and Barry had undressed them both. There was an excitement in slowly undressing each other, but neither of them had the patience for that. As soon as all clothes were removed, Iris jumped back onto the bed and Barry hovered over her without a word passed between them. She wrapped her hands around his neck and brought him down to her while simultaneously arching up against him, her erect nipples pressing against the solid width of his chest. Their lips met and tongues tangled together in the same breath as Iris wrapped her legs around his hips. Barry pushed her legs up higher and thrust into her, the angle nearly shattering her.

“Oh, my God.” She breathed heavily, her forehead pressed against his, the sound of his quiet groans as he retreated and thrust back into her echoing in her ears. “Barry.”

Aside from guttural whispers of her name, Barry focused wholeheartedly at chasing the desire clawing at both of them. His pace increased, producing sweat all over his body and over hers. Her nails dug into his shoulders and his back. She reciprocated his movements and drove him craze. Soon enough he propped himself up so that he could pound back into her with an even fiercer precision.

Iris ran her hand through her hair as she lay completely losing her mind on the mattress, her other hand gripping the sheets since her husband had leaned far enough back that he was out of reach as his long, hard length moved in and out of her at what felt like lightning speed. She loved when he fucked her this way, when he went faster than any man she’d ever been with but not fast enough to hurt her. It was intoxicating. The raw hunger wrapped in love clear as day in his eyes made him absolutely insatiable, and her too.

“More,” she whined, attempting to move against him again.

He’d lifted her hips up, her legs now over his shoulders for an even more delicious angle. The whine turned to a scream within seconds, and she couldn’t think to do anything except clutch her hands in her own hair and pray she survived this.

When she was almost there, she felt the sudden tension in him, felt him slowing down and then quickening his pace and knew he was almost there too.

“Barry,” she said, and their eyes locked on each other.

He pulled her up against him and then fell back on the bed. She pressed her hands against his chest, leaning down enough to give him a few sloppy, hungry kisses. Then she leaned back, her hands gripping his propped-up legs and moved up and down on his erection, making him groans at the sight of her wildly fucking him into oblivion, her head thrown back as moans morphed into cries. He thrust into her a little, but she did most of the work, and gladly. She lifted her head up to look down at him. He was no longer looking at her, his eyes closed, his lips parted as he started to cum, his fingers pressed into her hips as they finally came as one, completely shattered.

Iris fell on top of him and tried to regain a normal breathing.

“If Nora shows up any time in the next five minutes, I swear-”

Barry’s phone buzzed on their bedside table. Miraculously, Iris was able to summon the strength to sit up and reach for it.

“Who is it?” He breathed heavily. When Iris didn’t say anything at first he opened his eyes. “Is it Nora?”

“It’s Cecile.”

His brows furrowed, and he propped himself up on his elbows.

“What does she say?”

Iris typed a reply and laid back down on top of him.

“She wanted to know if it was all right for Nora to stay one more night. She had fun with her today, and she appreciates having her help take care of Jenna. They want to spend one more night together with Joe.”

“Are you okay with that?” he asked, running his hand down her back soothingly in case she needed it.

She ground her lower body against him, affectively hardening his softening length again.

“I guess that’s a yes,” he gasped, his hands now grasping her back.

“It’s a definite yes,” she said, kissing a spot in the middle of his chest.

“Even though you were looking forward to bonding more with-” He groaned when she cut him off with a passionate, tongue-twisting kiss.

“I saved your life tonight, Barry.”

“Mhmm, you did,” he said, relinquishing all control.

“I think right now, this is my reward.”

He nodded. Eyes closed, lips parted again as he focused wholeheartedly on the feel of what she was doing to him. He felt her grab his hands and cover her breasts. His eyes opened. Lust, shattering in its intensity, stared back at him.

“All night, Barry Allen,” she said, leaning down for another heated kiss. “I want this all night.”

He moved one hand to her and squeezed, thrusting up into her simultaneously, a promise to grant her request.

“Anything,” slipped past his lips, and then there were no more words, only breathless moans and the slap of skin against skin in the darkened bedroom.

Hours later, they fell asleep tangled together, and for the first night in a while, Iris felt at peace.


End file.
